Wished Away
by Fictionlover1194
Summary: At the age of three Harry gets wished away to the Goblin King by Dudley. What does this mean for him? How will it change his life? Read to find out.
1. Prologue

**A/N: This is my first ever crossover, so just a heads up. Also, there will be a ten year time jump for all Harry Potter canon, otherwise I can't make it work with Labyrinth. I don't own Harry Potter or Labyrinth.**

Jareth's POV:

The goblins were getting extremely excited. Someone was getting very close to saying the right words. I lounged on my throne, waiting. Finally, it happened and one of the goblins disappeared, only to return moments later with a toddler. I picked him up and looked him over, not a very remarkable child, but he would make a fine goblin soon enough.

"Jareth! Wait!" Sarah came running through the hall and into my throne room. She took the child from me and held him close.

"Come now Sarah, you know the rules. All children wished away to the Goblin King get turned into goblins." I sighed, she'd been living here for three years now and sometimes she still didn't understand how things worked.

She shook her head. "I know that Jareth, but not this child."

"And why not?"

"Because he is magical and has a destiny." She pushed back his messy hair and showed me a lightening bolt scar on his forehead. It was small, but I could feel dark magic coming from it.

"All right then, he has magic. Why should that stop him from becoming a goblin?" I took the child back from her and went to sit on my throne, placing him in my lap.

"Who are you?" The boy finally asked, opening his eyes. I was surprised that he had slept through all of that.

"I'm Jareth, and that is Sarah."

Sarah walked over to us and placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. "What's your name?" She asked.

"I'm Harry." He said in a quiet voice.

"Do you know how you got here Harry? Did someone say some words?" She prodded.

He gave a small nod. "Dudley. He doesn't like me. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon don't either."

I covered his ears. "Tell me again why I can't make him a goblin?"

Sarah crossed her arms, giving me that defiant look she's had since she was only fifteen years old. "Because the Labyrinth said so."

The Labyrinth. I should have guessed. Ever since Sarah returned, she has had this connection with the Labyrinth very similar to my own. It communicates with her, tells her what it wants. When the two of them agree on something, I never get my way.

"Fine." I take my hands from Harry's ears. "Harry, would you like to stay here with us?"

He looked thoughtful for a moment, an interesting look on a three year old. Face a little scrunched up and pinched. "Will I have to sleep under the stairs?" He asked in a timid voice.

Sarah had a look of outrage on her face. "Of course not! You can sleep wherever you like Harry."

That brought a huge smile to his face. "Okay then."

And that's how, by some work of fate, Sarah and I became parents.

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Please R &R!**


	2. Harry's Birthday

**A/N: I do not own Labyrinth or Harry Potter. I just play with them for my amusement.**

Sarah's POV:

I was setting up for Harry's 5th birthday. Within a few weeks of his arrival in the Underground, he had told most of his life story from Above. He told us that his parents died when he was a baby, and that his aunt and uncle and cousin hated him and made him live under the stairs. I was so angry and shocked that I immediately pulled him into my arms and gave him a tight hug, telling him that he would never have to go back there.

He also mentioned that he was three and that his birthday was July 31st. So the following year, we gave him what was apparently his first birthday party when he was four. He's been with us a little over a year now and his 5th birthday is today. I had arranged for the goblins in the kitchen to make his favourite breakfast and piled his presents at the end of the table.

"Everything ready?" Jareth walked into the room and hugged me from behind.

"Just about." I looked around the large dining hall, the huge open windows, the long table in the centre and the balloons that I had scattered across the room. "Now all we need is the birthday boy."

Jareth took my hand and we made our way to Harry's room. I opened the door quietly and took a moment to just admire him. He looked so sweet when he was sleeping. He had a simple room, a small bed for himself, a dresser across from it, a small desk and chair for sitting and drawing. Then there were the few toys he had sitting in a corner. Jareth offered him a more extravagant room, but Harry wouldn't hear of it. He had spent too much time under the stairs to accept anything lavish.

I walked over to his bed and placed my hand on his shoulder. "Harry, time to wake up." I said softly.

Slowly he rolled over and blinked his eyes open. "Morning Mommy."

"Morning Harry. Happy birthday."

His eyes lit up. "It's my birthday!" He said excitedly. He threw off his covers and jumped out of bed. "Daddy!" He ran to Jareth and jumped in his arms. Jareth chuckled, pulling him into a tight hug.

That always made me smile. If you had told me years ago that Jareth would ever let someone call him daddy, I would have told you that you were crazy.

"Ready for breakfast Harry?" Jareth asked.

Harry nodded vigorously.

"Well then we better get going." I got up and followed the two of them back down to the dining hall.

Jareth placed Harry in a chair and nodded to a goblin waiting at the side of the hall. Almost immediately, goblins returned with platters filled with food. We had pancakes, bacon, sausage and some toast. It was always interesting to see Harry eat, he had gone with so little for so long that he always appreciated a full meal.

"Yum, pancakes!" Harry reached forward trying to get some. When his little arms couldn't reach it he finally turned to me. "Mommy, can I have some pancakes and sausage?"

"Of course Harry." I filled his plate and then covered the pancakes in a generous helping of syrup. After I cut it up into smaller pieces, I handed him the plate. "Here you go."

"Thank you." He quickly dug in to his breakfast.

Jareth quickly got up from the table and came to my shoulder, speaking in a hushed tone. "I've just received a wish from Above."

I nodded once.

"Daddy, where are you going?" Harry looked at him curiously.

"Unfortunately I have some work to do. I'll see you later Harry. Happy birthday." He kissed Harry on the top of his head and left.

I knew where he was going. Although he didn't retrieve them himself, he always liked to be waiting when the children arrived. After breakfast I took Harry's presents and lead him into one of the smaller sitting rooms. It simply had a fireplace, two couches and an armchair, and a window seat on the back wall.

"Which one would you like to open first?" I asked, setting them in front of him. I sat next to him on the couch while he looked them over.

"Daddy's." I gave him that package and watched him open it.

Jareth had given him two new sets of pajamas. Unlike most children his age, Harry actually appreciated clothes. Again I attribute this to the fact that when he lived Above, he had hardly any and they were all oversized hand-me downs of his cousin's. Now that he could have his own proper clothes, he loved them.

He gasped. "These are so cool!" One was covered in stars and moons; the other was simply blue with a few fish on the shirt.

"Would you like to open mine now?"

"Yes please." He opened the bag I handed him and pulled out a giant storybook. "Wow!" He started flipping through the pages, looking at all the different stories. They were fairytales, albeit more accurate to the reality that was the Underground. "Thank you Mommy, I love it."

"I'm glad Harry."

"I have to show Daddy." He immediately jumped up and ran for the throne room. I got up to follow him, praying that Jareth was done with the latest child to be wished away.

 **A/N: Please R &R!**


	3. A Child is Wished Away

**A/N: So, I'm taking a creative writing course and I'm attempting to improve my writing, so I apologize if this comes out weird. I still don't own Labyrinth or Harry Potter.**

Sarah's POV:

"Daddy, look what -. What's going on?" I heard Harry's quiet voice just as I ran in to the throne room. He had raced ahead of me and I had hoped to catch him in time, unfortunately, I wasn't. Harry was standing in the middle of the throne room looking around as if it were a foreign place, confusion written on his features.

Jareth was sitting on his throne, watching the goblins as they played with what looked to be an infant. Now, I had always avoided the situation; too many bad memories to associate with turning children into goblins. But never would I have thought that they could be this young.

"Harry, this is none of your concern." Jareth tried.

Harry was having none of that. He stomped his foot on the ground and pouted at Jareth. "No! What's going on?"

I gave Jareth a shrug. "You might as well tell him. You know he won't leave you alone until you do." I walked up to Harry and placed my hands on his shoulders, holding him to me.

Jareth shook his head, running a gloved hand over his face. He sighed. "Harry, that child is going to become a goblin." He knelt down in front of Harry, looking him in the eyes.

"Why?" He asked.

For a moment Jareth was silent. As the silence stretched on, I realized Jareth might not have an answer. I'd never asked, and quite probably no else had ever asked him either. "Because that's just the way things are done." He finally replied, giving Harry a resigned look. "That's how it's always been."

Now it was Harry's turn to be silent. "That's dumb" He decided.

I couldn't help but smile at that. A child's logic, so simple and straightforward. I picked him up and settled him on my hip. "Yes Harry, I completely agree with you. That is dumb."

The goblins were getting rowdy, swinging the child this way and that, cackling loudly. Jareth took the child and held it against his chest. "Well what do you propose I do about it? This is something that has been done for thousands of years."

"Jareth, how old is this child?" I asked. I couldn't help but notice, and I couldn't think of why a child so young would be wished away to the goblins.

Jareth rocked the child as it was starting to fuss. "I would estimate no more than three months."

I gasped, covering my mouth. "Why? Why would someone do this?"

"My guess would be a parent that couldn't look after it. They aren't commonly this young. But every once in a while a parent who thinks or knows that they won't be able to care for their child properly wishes them away." He looked down at the child with a look I'd never seen before, a broken look, one filled with regret.

That gave me an idea. "Jareth, why don't you place them with a family here, in the Underground?" I nodded my head as I spoke, getting more excited by the second. "You've told me before that the fae have difficulty having children. Why not give them the children that are wished away to you? That way they get a real home and you don't have to turn them into goblins."

My Goblin King thought this over for minute, mulling it over in his head. "That could work. Sarah, you are a genius!" He pulled me close and kissed me.

"Hey!" Harry complained, getting caught between us. I had nearly forgotten he was there.

"Thank you Harry." Jareth kissed him on the cheek. "I have hated having to do this for centuries and now you've given me an alternative! Thank you both." The baby started to fuss again. "Now, where to keep this little one until we find a new home for her?"

"I still have that crib stored away." I said quietly. That was a topic Jareth and I rarely discussed. Only roughly six months before Harry joined us, Jareth and I were expecting a child. In my third month I had a miscarriage. We were already getting ready because it would be a shorter pregnancy than a human one. We estimated that since our child would be half-fae, it would probably only be five months in length. When Harry showed up that was our saving grace that pulled us out of our grieving. Rather than being mournful over a child we had lost, we were given one that we could love.

There was a flash of pain across Jareth's face, but it was gone almost immediately, replaced with a smile. "Good, she can use that then."

"Can she stay in my room?" Harry looked pleadingly at us both. I knew he wanted a sibling, someone to play with. It could get lonely for a child, with only goblins for company.

"Of course she can." I put Harry down and he immediately went to Jareth to get a closer look at the baby.

"What's her name?" He asked, standing on his tiptoes to get a better look at her face.

Jareth chuckled. "I don't know. She didn't come with anything with a name on it and she's too young to tell us. Would you like to hold her?"

Harry nodded his head, holding out his arms. Once Jareth had placed her in his arms, he adjusted Harry's hands so that he was holding her properly. "Can I name her?"

"I don't see why not." Jareth shrugged, giving me a smile.

Harry looked down at her for a moment, as if he were trying to see into her soul. "Hannah. Her name is Hannah."

"Well all right then, Hannah it is" I put my arm around his shoulders, and gave them a squeeze. "Why don't you and I go and start setting up a space for her in your room?"

"Okay." He started walking out of the room ahead of me.

"I'll start asking some of the fae I know from court about adopting her. I know at least some of them want children." He kissed the top of my head. "Thank you again, love. I really can't believe I never thought of this before."

"You never had us before." I answered simply. Giving him a small smug smile, I turned and went to find Harry and Hannah. All this discussing and thinking about children was making me want to have one of my own again. I would definitely have to bring it up with Jareth tonight.

 **A/N: Please let me know what you think. Never written anything like this before so I don't know if I'm doing a good job or not. Please R &R!**


	4. A Home For Hannah

**A/N: There will be mention of sex, but no description. The M rating for this story is for violence later on. Still don't own Harry Potter or Labyrinth. Sigh, wish I did though.**

Sarah's POV:

That night I had a goblin bring the crib into Harry's room and set it up in the corner near the end of his bed. He carried her all the way there and was reluctant to let her go, he had been watching her and caring for her throughout the day. It was possibly the sweetest thing I have ever seen.

"Harry, she needs to get some sleep." I said, leading him over to the crib. I lowered the side and he placed her inside.

"What if she cries in the night?" He asked, a worried look on his face. It took a moment, but realized that he wasn't worried about being woken up, but about the fact that she would be crying at all.

I waved a hand and made a crystal, floating it over the crib. "There, I'll be able to hear her now. If she cries I'll come and look after her."

He smiled and nodded. "Okay."

"Now it's time for you to get to bed to." I turned down the sheets on his bed and waited for him to climb in. Once he had himself settled, I tucked him in nice and snug. "Good night Harry." I kissed his forehead.

"Night Mommy." His eyes closed almost immediately, a small smile on his face as he drifted off to sleep.

I found Jareth in the throne room still, talking into a crystal. I waited for him to finish before making my way across the room and wrapping my arms around him. I sighed, placing my head against his chest, taking in that familiarity that was the sound of his heartbeat and the feeling of his arms holding me close.

"Who was that?" I asked softly.

"I was speaking with Jade. I was asking her if she and her husband would like to adopt Hannah."

"And?"

"She said yes. She and Florian have been trying for years and would love to take her in. Explaining to her why I wasn't turning her into a goblin was a whole other story." He chuckled. "She seemed quite amused at the fact that all it took for me to decide to give children away was one pouting child."

I smiled at that. "Well, if she knows anything about you, she should know that you could never refuse Harry anything."

"Yes, well under the circumstances –"

"About that… What would you say to us trying again?" I looked at him hopefully.

"Are you sure Precious? I know how much it hurt the both of us last time."

I took a deep breath, steeling my resolve. "I know, but this is something I really want. Seeing the way Harry was with Hannah today made me remember that. Ever since I saved Toby I've wanted to be a mother." I held up my hand as he opened his mouth to speak. "I know what you're going to say and I love Harry, I really do. I'm not trying to replace him, but to have my own child. Jareth, it's a completely different thing." I looked him in the eyes, pleading with him to understand. Adopting a child was one thing, giving birth to your own flesh and blood was something else.

He held my face in his hands and kissed me. "Of course Precious." That sly smile crept onto his face as he took my hand, leading me out of the throne room. "Shall we start tonight?"

I laughed, as he lead me down the halls to our bedroom, were he made love to me before falling asleep holding me against his chest.

A few days later Jade and Florian arrived to pick up Hannah. We were standing in the courtyard saying our goodbyes. Harry looked close to tears. He had really bonded with her and would miss her terribly.

Jade smiled at him, crouching down to his level. "You'll really miss her won't you?" Harry nodded. "We don't live too far away. How about every once in a while, we arrange a visit? That way you can see her and the two of you can play together. Would you like that?"

"Yes please!" He looked at Jareth and I. "Can I?"

"I don't see why not." I said, giving a small shrug.

"Excellent." Jade straightened up, moving towards her husband and Hannah, standing by their carriage. "I'll contact you in the next month or two to start making arrangements."

They climbed into the carriage and it was off, carrying them away from the city. Harry waved after it, a small smile gracing his lips.

 **A/N: Please R &R!**


End file.
